<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Market Weekend by Eva_O_tangledfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964913">Market Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan'>Eva_O_tangledfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian is excited for the big town market, but the boy runs into a little trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Market Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one i feel like was a little rushed at the time, but it's a good one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was market weakend, Varian's favourite time of year, well maybe except for his birthday… and I guess Christmas cuz who doesn't love Christmas? Point is he was very excited. Market weekend was always a fun time for him and his father, they got to spend lots of quality time together. They'd gone together ever since he could remember. There were so many stalls and things to see! It was the best. They would do necessary shopping first, like food and stuff, then Varian could go get something for himself, and as a part of their tradition after all the shopping was done Quirin would buy Varian a lollipop from Monty. "Come on Dad let's go!" Varian was very eager to get going.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming son, just be patient." He couldn't be patient! He'd been waiting all morning! </p><p> </p><p>"But Dad the newest 'Flynn Rider' book is out and it's gonna be in the book section we have to get their before it's sold out!"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we'd better hurry then." Quirin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They went out into the busy streets, the sights, sounds and smells were amazing! They walked around and stopped at the fruit stand, Quirin talked with the vender for a bit but Varian wasn't paying attention- he was busy thinking about getting to that book! After a few more stops Quirin turned to his son</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Varian, here's some money, now you can go find your book- and there should be enough for a few new chemicals too."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Dad! See you in a bit!" And he ran off as fast as he could to the book stand</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful Varian!" He called out as he left.</p><p> </p><p>"I will!"</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking he found what he was looking for, "Hi, do you have any copies of the newest 'Flynn Rider' book?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep you just made it, this is our last one." She handed him the book. He couldn't wait to get home and read it! Just one more stop then he could meet up with Dad, get his lollipop and then they could go home.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! Have a nice day!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too." </p><p> </p><p>Varian looked around for the alchemy stall, there was one around her last year... oh there it is! it was a new guy this time. He ran up to the table</p><p> </p><p>"Hi uh do you have any Sillinium?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um- yea, of course," the man gestured to the display of colourful liquids behind him, "which one is it?" Varian was confused, shouldn't he know? He was the one selling them</p><p> </p><p>"It's the uh blue one right there-" There was something up about this guy "you know what,I'll also take some potassium permanganate and hydrogen peroxide. The clear ones over there." He was going to conduct some experiments.</p><p> </p><p>Varian got back to where his dad was and then they went to Monty's stand </p><p> </p><p>"Ah hello there, what would you like?" Monty smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Ummmmm I'll take that one!" Varian pointed to an orange and yellow swirled lollipop- he didn't really have to think, he always picked the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought-" Monty handed him the delicious treat "I might have to start calling this the <em> Varian special." </em> he laughed. They thanked him and walked home.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you find everything you wanted?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah- im gonna head to the lab for a bit." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, be careful." Varian rushed off and started his experiment. He knew that by adding these 2 chemicals together a yellow precipitate would form, so he tried, and nothing happened. That's not right- he tested their chemical make up and discovered something this is just water! He's not selling real chemicals! He had to go tell people before more people got scammed!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dad I just need to hed back out for a minute- I'll be right back"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok son, is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's fine I just gotta do something quick." He was going to expose this fraud.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the chemical stand,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, back for more are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I'm here for something else." Varian pulled out the beaker with the mixed 'chemicals' aka water and drank it.</p><p> </p><p>"That boy just downed those chemicals!!"</p><p> </p><p>"What is he thinking!?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian smiled to himself, he was always doing things in the most dramatic way possible. "Fear not ladies and gentlemen! This is just water, I purchased chemical compounds from this man but they were fake! He's a fraud and has been selling coloured water!" A crowd had gathered, Varian felt amazing. He was exposing a fraud! It was so exciting! A few palace guards who were handling security started approaching. </p><p> </p><p>The man pulled out a knife.</p><p> </p><p>When Varian saw the knife his face paled, he tried to run but the man grabbed onto him and put the knife to his throat. "Come any closer and the kid dies!" He shouted, placing the blade right on his neck. Varian flinched but tried to stay still or else he would most definitely get cut. He let out a small whimper of fear. "You really shouldn't have blown my operation little boy, you think you're so smart but what you just did was very unwise." He snarled.</p><p> </p><p>The guards froze they couldn't risk his life- they had to let him go. Varian noticed this is where their thoughts had gone to. "No I'll be fine- you need to get him- don't worry about me." He said with a trembling voice. Someone from the crowd ran off to find Quirin. </p><p> </p><p>"Really boy? Ha! You probably think yourself brave for saying that- in reality all you are is stupid. The only way you get out of this ok is if I do." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Quirin come quick- it's about your son." He needed no further knowledge, he ran back to the market place and pushed through a crowd that had gathered. </p><p> </p><p>"What's all this about? Where's Va-" he saw his son, with a knife to his throat. "Varian!" He turned to the soldiers "Why aren't you doing anything!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sir you have to stay back-"</p><p> </p><p>"But that's my son!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sir if we get any closer he'll kill him." Quirin looked into his boys fearful eyes</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine Dad it's ok- I'm alright."</p><p> </p><p>"No- Varian I-" he took a step forward,</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to kill your boy? Because if you are by all means keep walking forward!" He played with the knife, dragging it across Varians skin. He let out a small cry- he could feel something drip down his neck</p><p> </p><p>Quirin stopped dead in his tracks. He had to do something, but he couldn't- not without risking Varians safety. "D-Dad." He called out- he had tried to be brave, he tried to be strong like Dad- but he wasn't- he was scared. <em> "Daddy help me." </em></p><p> </p><p>"It's ok Varian- I'm gonna get you out of here- It's going to be alright." He tried to calm his son- he had to do something! He couldn't just stand there while his boy got hurt! </p><p> </p><p>"I'll let him go if you let me go. It's simple really- choose me or him." Quirin looked to the guards silently pleading then to do what he said</p><p> </p><p>"If you release him- we won't follow you." The guard sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Good choice." The man took a few steps back- bring Varian along with him. "Now boy- I'm going to let you go- and you're going to run on over there, any funny business and you're dead!" Varian nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd break down in tears. </p><p> </p><p>But- Varian couldn't let this criminal get away- when the knife was slowly lifted off his skin Varian took the blade from his hands and knocked off the man's  balance causing him to fall. The guards immediately charged in and apprehended the man. Varian looked at the knife- it had blood on it- his blood. He felt lightheaded and started to fall. "Dad-" he said as he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian!" Quirin ran over and caught him just in time. "Hey- hey Varian it's ok- you're ok now." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad- I'm sorry." He said softly</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything." </p><p> </p><p>"I tried to be strong- like you, but I couldn't- I- I was scared. I'm sorry." Varian cried</p><p> </p><p>"Son don't apologize, you were so strong and brave- and you stopped the bad guy- you're a hero Varian." He held his boy close</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, my neck hurts- he cut me- is- is it bad?" The cut was a small one but it still bleed a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not too bad son- we're gonna get you home and clean you up alright?" He nodded. Quirin lifted him up and carried his boy home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 years later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was that time of year again, Market weakened. Varian was excited- he had missed last year's because of certain... circumstances- but now Dad was back and this year's market weakened was going to be extra special because it's the first time he's had friends with him! And it was also Rapunzel's first time going. Because of the time she arrived in the kingdom and left on her journey and the saporian attack she had never actually been around for it. Varian couldn't wait to show Rapunzel and Eugene all the great things about it! It was going to be the best one ever. </p><p> </p><p>"You are going to love it Rapunzel- there's an art section with lots of cool stuff!" </p><p> </p><p>"It sounds amazing Varian, I can't wait." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's gonna be really fun- we just um gotta wait for Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here I'm here- sorry for the hold up." He placed a hand on Varians shoulder, "let's get a move on then." The group walked around the market, Varian explained all the traditions him and his Dad had. </p><p> </p><p>"You get the same lollipop every?  year?" Eugene asked "You don't want to try other things?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that one's my favorite. And I haven't had one for a few years cuz- you know- all that happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Then how about we go get it now? The shoppings all done." Quirin said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Um Rapunzel maybe you should stay here- I know you don't really like Monty and you probably have other things you want to do." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- yeah we could go check out the art supplies and we'll see you in a minute." She said. They waved goodbye and explored the market some more. </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene met a lady in the streets and they chatted a bit, "Man, Varian sure loves this market thing" Rapunzel remarked</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm glad that he still enjoys it considering what happened 3 years ago." She aid with a touch of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Eugene asked. The woman explained everything, how he revealed the fraud and what happened because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"The poor boy was so scared- you've noticed the scar on his neck, yes? It's very small but you can see it." They thought for a moment, they did remember a little line on his neck- they never thought it was from something like that though!</p><p> </p><p>"That's horrible," Rapunzel couldn't think of anyone who could hurt a child- but then she remembered something "Oh no."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong sunshine?" Eugene asked her. </p><p> </p><p>"You know my new reformatory system for Corona? Well the last step before prisoners are released is to apologize to the people they hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"And?" </p><p> </p><p>"And I talked to a man this morning who's being released today and he said he has to apologize to a little kid who's 'to smart for his own good' I didn't think anything of it before but he must have been talking about Varian!" </p><p> </p><p>"So you mean the guy that threatened Varians life is going to see him again!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Princess I don't think that's such a good idea, Varian was very traumatized by this man- I don't think he should see him again." The woman told them.</p><p> </p><p>"I realized that now, but it might be a good thing? It'll help them both move on. Just we should go find Varian and tell him what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go." Monty handed Varian the lollipop. They thanked him and left to go find Rapunzel and Eugene. In the streets Varian saw something he almost didn't believe. He grabbed onto his dad's hand. Quirin looked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian? Is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I thought I saw something, it's probably nothing." But then he saw it again, Quirin saw too. It was that man from 3 years ago, there were a few guards around him and he had handcuffs on. Rapunzel came running over to them with Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian let me explain-"</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty why is that horrible man here?" Quirin asked sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"He's here to apologize, it's a part of the reformatory system I implemented for the prisoners. He's just here to say sorry." Varian stared at the approaching man. </p><p> </p><p>"Varian I know you're scared so you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to- but I think it'll be good for you and him. You can both move on, so what do you say? After all you were given a chance to apologize, he should get the same."</p><p> </p><p>"I- um I- I'll hear what he has to say."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure son? We can just go home if you want." </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok Dad, I should give him a chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Just know that even if you accept his apology that doesn't mean you have to forgive him." </p><p> </p><p>"I know Dad." Varian squeezed his hand tighter as the man got in front of them. Quirin protectively put himself slightly in front of Varian.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah hello there, it sure has been awhile, my you've grown quite a bit since I saw you last, you were just a tiny little thing- now you're practically a young man." Varian looked fearfully at him- it had been three years maybe he had changed? </p><p> </p><p>"Um- hi." He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you've come to give something to my son? I suggest you get on with it." Quirin squeezed Varians hand comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Still hiding behind your <em> 'Daddy' </em> I see." He smiled "Yes I have something for you boy- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you, in fact I thank you for revealing my antics because now I can start an honest life. You really helped me- so thank you and I'm sorry." Varian was surprised did he really mean it? after all it had been awhile. But the apology felt forced and rehearsed, it wasn't sincere.</p><p> </p><p>"I- um <em> you're welcome? </em> I guess and- I-" what could he say? Just say 'I accept your apology' and get it over with. He took a deep breath "I accept your apology- but I can't forgive you. I hope you move on and start a clean life and we can just forget about this."</p><p> </p><p>"As do I, farewell boy." He said and the guards took him away to be realised.</p><p> </p><p>"You did so good Varian, I'm so proud." Quirin wrapped his arms around his son. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Dad- let's go home now." He smiled. "See you tomorrow guys." He waved goodbye to his friends. As they walked home many of the town folk also complimented him on bravery and courage, he just said a quiet thank you to all of them. He didn't feel brave, but maybe he was. He did it after all- he talked to him. He was brave! And now he could try and forget about the whole thing. He hoped to never see that man again. They could go their separate ways. Now it was over- and he couldn't wait for next year's market weakend</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again thank you, I'm a little scared- cuz like wow im putting my stories online. But so far it's all been really great!</p><p>(Oh and also 'Sillinium' in the story isn't a real thing. But that experiment he does is! I actually did it in my science class- im glad i took notes lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>